Impulse
by KazunaRei
Summary: Sonic inwardly cursed struggling to control his blush. Stupid urges! This was the last time he ever gave into them.
1. Chapter 1

I got an idea~~~. 8D Heh heh~. Been watching some old Sonic shows, Adventures, not SatAM, and Underground, and yeah you'll see. XDDDD

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, eh sadness.

* * *

><p>Sonic stared. He wasn't sure how long he's been standing, one hand on his cocked hip the other buried in his quills, judging by the position of the sun he stood in this position for a while.<p>

He couldn't help it though. Sonic gaze swept over the item before him and again wondered what possessed him to get it.

He was running, now a days he was getting distracted while running a lot, when he passed a shop. He flew by it in less than a second barely seeing anything, though now that he thought about it maybe it was the color of it that caught his attention, its dark color stood out, whatever it was it was enough to have him digging his feet into the ground and backrunning until he was before the shop.

And he stared. An odd longing filled him, and before he realized what he was doing, Sonic walked into the shop. By the time he was halfway back Tails and his shared home he came to, stopped, stared at the bag he was hugging to his chest, and began chiding himself for getting it.

So here he was standing in the living room staring at the thing on the couch, wondering what he was going to do with it.

Seriously he didn't need it. So what possessed him to get it in the first place? Sonic wasn't sure, at the moment he was debating what to do with it, when he heard a familiar FWOOSH fading into steadily growing loud chakachakachaka.

'Oh Tails is back.' He thought lightly then he jerked. 'Tails is back!' A silly wave of panic hit Sonic causing him to run in circles before grabbing the thing and rushing to his room.

He stuffed it the closet slamming the door closed and zipped out almost running Tails over.

"Uwah!"

"Sorry lil'bro." Sonic slipped around Tails who gave him a worried look.

"Sonic are you okay? Your quills are on end."

"They are?" He ran his finger through them, chiding himself again. Why was he all panicky? Around Tails no less! He could trust his little brother with anything. Even that thing currently in his closet.

Actually now that he thought about it, maybe Tails could help him get rid of the thing. Sonic hummed arms crossed thinking, they could drop in the sea.

Or maybe on Angel Island, Knuckles would definitely destroy the thing if he found it on the island. He snickered picturing what the echidna would do with the thing once he found it missing the odd look Tails was giving him before disappearing around the corner to answer the ringing phone.

"Sonic."

"Hm?"

"I'mma head out for a minute." Tails said "Going to pick someone up."

"Okay lil'bro." Sonic ruffled his bangs, earning a soft giggle, before Tails slipped out.

Sonic listened as the Tornado took off and sighed.

Okay so the plan was to dump the thing somewhere so he would never see it again. Shouldn't be too hard, as a matter of fact, he could do it himself!

'Now,' He thought as he walked back to his room 'Where would be a good place to leave the thing and never see it again?'

Marble Zone is a good place to start . . .

* * *

><p>Heh heh~ so can anyone guess what it is Sonic wants to get rid of? 8DD It's so obvious~~~. =w=<p>

So now that I've done this I should be able to work on Like Dislike!

Maybe~. DX Stupid overactive mind! So yeah tell me how I did~. Until I update Like Dislike~~

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2

Oho we're back~. And no one figured out what Sonic bought! 8D Success~~~. Even though it's obvious, well I say it is. o3o It kinda depends on which episodes of Adventures you've watched, not SatAm. XD

And the type of fan you are~. *cough* So yeah thank you to everyone that reviewed, expressing your confusion put a smile on my face. 8D

Saa~ let's start!

Disclaimer: Sonic still isn't mine. Not sure what I would do with him if I had him. :v

Edit~ cause I fail at finding typos. ~_~ Thank you Howliter~. *heart heart heart* 8D

* * *

><p>Okay so Marble Zone hadn't exactly gone as planned. Sonic's fingers brushed the lump under his quills and he winced. He forgotten how troublesome the zone was, with the blocks floating in the lava and moving once he stepped on them, and the weights constantly dropping and lifting, smashed his head into the ceiling when jumping, and he lost count how many time he came close to being stabbed in the head.<p>

Stupid weights, the thing were metal traps with chains! Why were they still there anyway? He figured Eggman put them there to slow him down. Apparently the weights were always there to begin with.

Eh either way he still had the thing, back in its original place on the couch, he stood before it pouting. Maybe if he could find Tails he could have him take it back to the shop.

Unless that happened Sonic was stuck running though different zones until he was rid of the thing.

Well he could stop by Hill Top Zone, he mused making his way to the door, bag dangling from his fingers. He just reached it when it was flown open by Amy standing on the other side.

They blinked at each other. Sonic was back in his room in less than a millisecond closing his closet just as Amy rounded the corner breathless.

"Sonic!" He almost climbed the wall in shock.

"A-Amy what are you doing here?" The pink hedgehog huffed.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic inwardly groaned as Amy stood, hands on her hips frowning, bordering on a scowl, eyes narrowed. It usually meant she had something planned dealing with him and no matter what that plan was going to happen, his mood be damned.

"What did you put in your closet?" Sonic jerked.

"Nothing!"

"Was it that bag you were holding?"

"No!"

"Really."

"Yes!" Amy huffed again.

"You're acting very suspicious! What's up with you?" She walked towards him eyeing the closet door. Sonic twitched moving from the door.

"Ah its nothing Amy really!" He grabbed her arm trying to direct her out the room, but Amy set her feet pulling back jerking him to a stop. "Amy~!" Sonic gave a his best kick puppy look, she glared back and pointed growling,

"What are you trying to hide from me? What's in that bag?" Sonic wanted to beat his head on the wall, the last thing he needed was Amy acting jealous and poking around his room. Amy crossed her arms, foot tapping as she glowered at him, a perfect imitation of him when he was impatient. "Well~?"

Sonic blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Its a gift!" Amy blinked dropping the pose.

"A Gift?" Sonic nodded furiously.

"Yeah yeah, a gift."

"Oh!" Amy gasped and she grinned. Sonic blinked as she tutted patting his cheek. "Oh Sonic you're so silly! You could've told me, I know how to keep a secret~."

"You . . . do?"

"Yes. Now then let me have a quick peek~." Amy started for the closet door again and promptly was dragged back by Sonic. "Hey!"

"No Amy," Sonic shook his head, "I don't want anyone to know." Amy pouted but relented to Sonic relief and he immediately led her out his room. "So you are here because . . .?" Amy slipped out his grasp and was snuggling into his side in less than a second leaving Sonic reeling and slightly scared. How did she move so fast?

"Sonic~," she cooed, eyes fluttering, "I haven't seen you all day, so we're going to the Chaotix's Cafe for lunch!"

"A bit late for lunch isn't? it"

"That's your fault!" Amy pulled his arm Sonic made a face.

"I was busy."

"With the gift?"

"Yes."

"Well," Amy smiled, "Whatever it is you got her, she'll like it no matter what." Sonic tried to keep the confusion from showing on his face and instead grinned while mentally introducing himself to a wall.

He still had the thing and was going to spend the next few hours with Amy, with the mood she was in now she wasn't letting him go for a long time. By then the sun would be setting he was sure.

Hopefully by then Tails would be back, and he could take the Tornado out to sea. It'd be easier to get rid of the thing there . . .

* * *

><p>FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~~ I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THIS! ;A; But oh I'm loving this too much~. 8D D8 Curse you overactive mind~~~~!<p>

*cough*

Ahem yeah I said I would update Like Dislike and I will! Just just give me some time. ~_~ Oi oi~.

Anyway Sonic's thingy is still a secret~, but FOR HOW LONG?

o3o Who knows~? Eh next chapter I might say what it is~. Maybe~~. Either way this chapter is done, so tell me how did I do? Until then~

Ja na~!


End file.
